


Two

by suncityblues



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Gen, Kid Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncityblues/pseuds/suncityblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t mean to and they’ll never admit it but Loki and America find they actually sort of get along. </p><p>Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> For Prelka-I!

They don’t mean to and they’ll never admit it but Loki and America find they actually sort of get along. 

Sometimes. 

The first few times they realized it, something Bad was happening so they didn't have much time to think. America knows when it's Bad because bad is when Loki teleports away with a snicker and a flash of green light, leaving the rest of them to fight their way out of whatever mess he’s undoubtably lead them into but Bad is when he stays around. 

It’s not because he’s being brave or honorable, usually he’s just sitting off to the side somewhere, watching them do all the work but there are times, rare that they are, where he will jump into the fray, if only for a moment. She suspects the real reason he stays around at all is because he wants to know what will happen next (and if he can use it to his own benefit) but she has low expectations for him and some effort is better than none. 

And, when he does fight, in his own, less than honest or helpful way, America is not above giving him credit where credit is due. Because Loki is unflinching at the sight of pure violence and is almost preternaturally talented at anticipating the moves of their enemies. 

She is wary of the latter skill but has nothing to pin him on just yet, and maybe, just maybe it’s something he’s good at, not something he’s planned. She’s not keeping her fingers crossed though.

After all as part of their silent accord, she pretends to not see that under the facade of an annoying child who comes off more like a 12-year-old used car salesman than not, he has the air of someone who is older than time (whatever that means) and has skills honed from unimaginable battles with unimaginable foes. Some he remembers and some he doesn’t.

It’s like having a tiny Thor around but less helpful and more obnoxious. 

But it’s strange to see the sort of expression that reads as million deaths uncared about relayed on the face of a child. A child who just a moment ago was flipping Noh-Varr the bird or making a dick joke. Maybe it’s even terrifying to someone weaker than Miss America but for her these are the times when she’s surprised to think she could manage to be around him for more than a few seconds.

Partially she chalks it up to the adrenaline, the exciting rush of punching something so hard the bones in her fist vibrate, and partially she considers it a matter of Loki not being able to speak nearly as much as he normally does. 

And there are moments, in the thick of fighting when she turns just in time to see a fist or a gun or a gigantic magnetized death ray pointed directly at her and then disappear in a flash of green light. She knows who has green magic and she’s pretty sure it wasn’t Amora who helped her out, so she thinks the feeling might just be mutual. Not that she cares. 

It’s not until other, more mundane times when they cement it. 

Times like when the group is sitting together, everyone’s exhausted and there’s a movie on, Kate’s curled up to Noh-Varr and Billy and Teddy are very possibly trying to merge into a single being. 

It’s all very romantic and cute but it kind of makes America want to throw up on herself. It’s not a reflection on them, she respects them somewhat, what they do they do well, and, if she was forced to admit it, she might even call them her friends. But just the same she’s not a strong supporter of cuteness or romance, has a hard time seeing the point of it really. Besides, she’d be lying to herself if she said her aversion to Couples Time wasn't a little because she's not very fond of being stuck with Loki based purely on process of elimination. 

Usually when the group splinters off into groups of two this means it's time for her to leave, which mostly translates to her and Loki beating a hasty retreat to the door. Or the window. Or the roof. They like to mix it up. 

Because Loki might be a leach who likes it when other people inconvenienced and doesn't even try to hide it, but not even he wants to be alone in a room full of couples. 

And somehow when they leave together it ends up more times than it doesn’t with the two of them hopping a universe and going for food one of them heard about (edible books that take as long to eat as they would to read, and the tastes tell a story one on top of the other) or just something interesting (a world of endless masquerade balls). 

At first it was because America followed Loki so she could threaten him for information. But later, after they got to the point where they could be in sight of each other and not resort immediately to violence or goading, it became something of a habit. 

A habit neither of them will ever mention to the others not even under pain of death. 

And maybe Miss America is secretly glad. She never really knew people who could hop universes like her. And while going from one perfect, new place is brilliant and unimaginably beautiful it was lonely too, and she’s not the sort of person who would seek companionship. She wouldn’t even know how to do that. Which somehow works because Loki is the sort of person who will pursue a friendship, but only if he plays it up like it doesn’t matter. 

So there are days when they step out on to the street and turn to each other in silent understanding. When America says “I’m going somewhere away from here, don’t follow me, chico” and he says “Yeah, no problem, like I want to spend more time in your congenial presence, anyway” but they both start walking in the same direction anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr ](http://suncityblues.tumblr.com/post/42003867616)


End file.
